The Wild Love Triangle!
by xXBlueSpherianXx
Summary: Cecilia finally quits her role of being a perfect princess and decides to be a ordinary girl. But what happens when a certain woman takes her place as princess of Adlehyde? Oh the horror!


Disclaimer- **_I never own Wild ARMs 1 the original game or any of the series. And yes, my fan fiction contains spoilers. Also, this is my first Wild Arms fan fiction, just to let you know. Please remember to review, thank you._**

**_{*}  
_**

** Chapter 1- Into the Wilderness, again!**

**{*}- {*} -{*}  
**

_By Funarialmaiden _

It was a dark cold Winter night in the place of Adlehyde. The moon's rays scattered throughout the entire place as the endless ocean of stars twinkled brightly throughout Filgaia. Inside the palace, Cecilia Lynn Adlehyde was having a warm conversation between her Uncle about her position as being a 'Perfect Princess.'

"YOUR GOING TO WHAT ? !"

Cecilia laugh and made a smile, "Yes, I'm quitting my role as a princess of Adlehyde, Uncle. You know how I hate being trap in this boring castle, right?"

Minister Johan sighed in annoyance and looked straight at her, "You just recently came back home from saving the world and you want to travel some more? People need you, your highness. And since I'm coming to THAT age, who knows when I die?"

"Don't say that! Your 76 and that's not too old."

"You don't understand, your highness."

"No, I do understand completely. Just try to make yourself young again by dyeing your white hair blue or do something crazy for once. Or maybe hang out with some children outside. That'll help… I think. Well, I'm hitting the road now. See you later, Uncle!" the cute Sorceress said with a wink as she ran off with a wave. Cecilia's Uncle sighed and gave the signal look to the knights, telling them to go after the runaway princess. The guards nodded back and exited the palace, shouting out their Royal Highness's name. Minister Johan grumbled and sat on the soft red velvet throne, trying to relax his stress meter.

"Ugh, and I wonder why she is the chosen one to save the world. And why in Filgaia would I dye my hair blue?"

{*}- {*} -{*}

**Adlehyde Graveyard**

{*}- {*} -{*}**  
**

Before Cecilia sets out to another great adventure, the retired princess paid her last respects to her deceased Father as she laid down a bouquet of red roses to his grave and of course, her trusty Teardrop she treasured for a long time. She was first hesitant to leave her ancient family heirloom behind since the Teardrop aided her during her travels. But since peace reigns again in Filgaia, its useless to her now since she and her friends have already save the world from being destroyed from the ravaging war.

"This is my token of saying thanks for everything. I hope that one day I'll come back to see Adlehyde bigger and richer than ever. And I hope I find my friends soon…" she whispered while she was looking at the words of the tombstone. She then stood up, gripping her golden staff as she was readying a spell to teleport somewhere.

"Are you leaving, your highness?"

Cecilia flinched and quickly turned around, seeing Emma behind her with a smile. Emma Hetfield. One of Cecilia's dearest friend in Adlehyde. In fact, they are great friends to each other. Best friends, even. They both get along when they first met, and they share their love problems when they both have free time in their hands.

"Professor Emma! Thank goodness its not one of the knights. They must be looking for me right now," Cecilia said with a sigh of relief. Emma chuckled and looked up at the starry sky. "Apparently, most of the knights rushed out of the castle searching for you by checking every one of the houses in the middle of the night… which is pretty rude since people are sleeping. So I'm guessing your going for another adventure of finding your friends?"

Cecilia nodded, "Of course, why wouldn't I? Jack and Hanpan were the first ones who treated me like a normal girl. Especially… Rudy…" she trailed off, fiddling with her fingers. "Still thinking about your ooh-la-la?", the ARMs Meister teased, elbowing her.

Cecilia turned red as a tomato and stuttered in embarrassment , "W-what! Y-you must be joking, professor!"

Emma laughed and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry, Cecilia. All of us women experience these funny feelings when it comes to men. So your not the only one. Take a look of those two lovebirds right there as an example." Cecilia saw where Emma is pointing and see two teenagers sitting near a tree sleeping together hand in hand. The Princess imagined her and Rudy in that position and blushed again.

"Oh stop it," Cecilia said with a laugh and gave Emma a playful punch on the side of her left arm. Enjoying the conversation the ARMs Meister is having, she look at the full moon, enjoying its cold embrace. "Haha, you'll be like that one day when your with him. Now you better get going, princess. They might be here soon," Emma said.

Cecilia pointed Emma with her staff. "First of all, I'm no longer a princess, so you don't need to say that to me anymore. Just call me Cecilia, an ordinary girl who became a noble Dream Chaser."

Emma sighed and smiled at her, "Alright then, little cute Dream Chaser. Have fun looking for your knight in shining armor. I think you will either find him somewhere in the south since he borrowed my Gullwing and lefted with his friend about two days ago. And be careful of not eating too many hamburgers or else you get fat." The little sorceress rolled her eyes while concentrating her spell. And in the corner of her right eye, the crest sorceress and the scientist saw a couple of guards coming towards them, feeling a little fatigue from running around searching for the formal Princess.

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" one of the guards wheezed, jogging clumsily towards the two women.

"I'm not your princess anymore! Stop calling me that!" Cecilia shouted, a little annoyed and was about to throw a magic spell to keep their mouths shut from saying anything royalty to her.

The ARMs Meister sighed and got a smoke bomb from her cleavage. "You heard what she said. Well then slowpokes, have fun finding both of us!" Emma said as she threw the bomb from the ground. A blast of smoke covered the whole graveyard as Cecilia teleported away.

A few minutes later, the smoke disappeared. The knights opened their eyes and saw the two ladies magically disappeared.

"Damn! Their goes my salary," one of the knights said, coughing from the smoke.

"That woman's sexiness caught me off guard," said another.

"Look, lets all shut up and get something to drink like none of this never happened."

"Man we suck bad as knights," the fourth knight said under his breath.

{*}- {*} -{*}

**Saint Centaur**

**{*}- {*} -{*}  
**

As Cecilia opened her eyes to where she is at, and she suddenly found herself falling from the sky. She screamed, gripping her golden staff in fear as she landed on her butt.

"O-ow… my butt…" Cecilia whimpered, rubbing her sore bottom. The formal Princess was completely confused to where she is at since the place is dark in the middle of the night. But what catches her eye was that big blue Sapphire gem faintly glowing on top. 'This must be… Saint Centaur,' she thought to herself. She stood up and stumbled towards the gate using her rod as a cane to help her balance herself from falling, since the fall made her body a little paralyzed a little. Once she went pass through the gate, she bumped into a shadowy figure and fell on her butt yet again, letting the impact dropped her staff to the ground. "Oww! I'm s-sorry, I can't see good in the dark," Cecilia apologized nervously.

"Need any help, Cecilia?" the shadowy figure said, reaching out her small hand out to her.

Cecilia grabbed her hand and stood up, "Wait, I know that voice… Aura? Is that you?"

The girl held up the candle as the faint light partly showed her innocent face. She made a sad smile and took Cecilia's hand. "Please… I need your help…" Aura begged in desperation. The princess slowly looked at her, astonished. "Aura, you can see now?"

The brunette turned to her and nodded, "Yes, but that's not important right now. What is important is Zed. Hes… in trouble." Confused, the golden-haired dream chaser followed the sad girl to her house. While walking, Cecilia thought the day when she and her friends first met the blind girl after the attack of Saint Centaur. She was glad to see saw Aura again without her blindness… but a little uncomfortable of seeing her very serious and sad at the same time.

{*}- {*} -{*}

Once the two girls step inside the dark house, Cecilia felt a blast of cold air slammed in front of her face as Aura flip the lights on. The crest sorceress immediately found the green-haired shirtless ninja lying on the bed coughing and sneezing uncontrollably that Aura rushed to him and hug his head to her breast. Cecilia went to Zed and Aura and kneel beside his bed.

"Poor Zed, I've done everything to make your sickness go away… I wish I have magic or some powerful berry to help you," Aura said sadly as she stroke his soft green hair. Zed opened his eyes half-way and snuggled on her chest, ignoring to look at Cecilia.

"Hey there Zed, its been awhile," Cecilia said with a pleasant smile. Zed looked at her the corner of his eye and groaned in annoyance. Aura petted his head whispered to his ear, "Its alright, Zed. Cecilia is here to make your disease go away."

"Mrphhhh mhhhummhh!" the Metal Demon muzzled through Aura's shirt.

The two girls looked at each other and stared at Zed in confusion. Irritated, Zed sat up straight and answered Aura, " I don't need a doctor like her, Aura! Besides, I already have a loving nurse already. So why don't she go somewhere else and leave us alone."

"Please Zed. I can't do anything but to comfort you. I tried everything I could to make your disease go away, but its just not working well. Cecilia is my only hope to cure you. So please, believe in her too," the brunette pleaded, holding Zed's hand. The green-haired Ninja looked at the Crest sorceress silently and plop his head to the pillow, as he went under the blanket coughing very loud that Zed made a loud sneeze, making one of the wall pictures snap off. The ninja finally appeared out of the covers with his boogers came running down. Cecilia got grossed out for a minute while Aura quickly ran to the kitchen to get some tissues for him.

"So, why the hell did you came here in the first place?" Zed asked, sniffing his boogers back in to his nozzles.

Cecilia shrugged and answered, "I was suppose to go somewhere so I can find my companions at this hour, but I accidentally teleported here. And since I entered in this town, Aura immediately saw me and begged me for my help." Confused, Zed looked at the ceiling with a worried look, "Aura has been like this ever since I got this stupid disease. Day by day, she always go to the gate begging some stranger to help me. Luckily, none of them don't even have the skills to help me so they just come see me lying here and lefted. And with this damn sickness, I couldn't barely move my legs," he said, coughing. Cecilia sat silently, nodded understanding the situation he is in right now.

"Hey, can you hand my Doom Bringer sword over there?" Zed asked, pointing at the table while wiping his boogers on his used tissue. The crest sorceress nodded and walked to the table. As Cecilia touched Zed's weapon, she felt an evil presence on his sword. But shaking off that feeling, she carefully held the dangerous weapon with her two hands and went over to Zed, placing it on his lap. The green-haired ninja smiled to her in gratitude as his rough fingers touched the sheath of his Doom Bringer.

"When I first met her," he said, "I felt that my life was… complete. She was the first person who made me feel the feeling kindness and love ever since. Thats why from that day on, I vowed to my Doom Bringer Sword that I will be her one and only hero to protect her. Even if it means protecting her with my life."

Cecilia couldn't believe was she was hearing! She always thought that Zed was the same old whacky ninja ever since she and her friends met him making his dramatic opening which cause everybody to panic in Bartholomew's "false wedding." The little sorceress smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You really did changed! I'm so proud of you Zed. Maybe if you said that promise to her, she will be really happy."

Zed hung his head in shame and murmured, "B-but… I'm too shy to say that! I don't know what will she react."

"Don't say that! Your a man for crying out loud! A man like you saying a sweet promise like that to your women will make her really happy. Just be gather up your courage and say that to her when the time is right," Cecilia said, feeling a little excited to give Zed a little bit of advice. Zed laughed out loud and put his sword on the side of his bed. "Haha! You think so? Heh, maybe I'll take your advice. Hmm, your not such a bad person after all!" he said with a laugh. Cecilia giggled, being glad that he was finally changing to be a good person. Just then, Aura came back to Zed and Cecilia with a box of tissues and a bowl of soup.

"Sorry I took too long guys! I was making a batch of soup for dinner. I hope this time I didn't put it too hot since the soup burned Zed's lip the other day," Aura said with a giggle as she grabbed one sheet of tissue and gave the box to Cecilia. The sweet girl sat at the edge of the bed next to Zed and wiped the remaining boogers away from his nose. Cecilia chuckled a little since the green-haired ninja turned red as a tomato in embarrassment.

"You want me to feed you Zed?" Aura asked softly, stirring the warm soup with a spoon. Zed nodded with a big smile on his face as Aura popped a spoonful of yummy vegetables into his mouth.

' Of course he will never refused your request, ' the retired princess thought with a evil grin, thinking a little dirty as she place the tissue box on the floor.

"Mmmm! Your food taste just right! I feel like I'm in heaven," Zed said with his mouth full. Aura giggled.

"Haha, you think so? Oh! Cecilia, aren't you hungry?" Aura asked while she is happily stuffing her hero the food she had cooked up.

The crest sorceress shook her head, "No, its alright. I already ate so many hamburgers in my hometown. But thank you though."

"Alright then. Let me know when you need some. I've made a pot of soup so feel free to ask me anytime," Aura offered with a smile. Cecilia nodded and spends her time watching the couple enjoying together. But as she observe the couple, her mind thought of a certain dream chaser. She slowly closed her emerald eyes as she pictured him one last time.

' Rudy… if only you were here… I could do the same to you as Aura is doing to Zed right now, ' Cecilia thought as she slowly drift off to sleep on the floor, thinking of her knight in shining armor.

{*}

{*}- {*} -{*}

_**The Next Day. . .**_

_{*}- {*} -{*}_

"Cecilia! Cecilia! Wake up!" Aura shouted, shaking her body. The crest sorceress slowly at up and yawned, stretching her arms up to the ceiling and looked at the brunette sleepily.

"Oww… I should have slept somewhere comfortable next time. My back is aching to death! Anyways, is there something the matter?" Cecilia said, rubbing her sore back.

"Its Zed, he looks like he is dying!" Aura said, pointing at the green-haired ninja. Cecilia immediately went to Zed and saw him that he is in really bad shape. The golden-haired dream chaser sat down on the floor placed her cold left hand on his sweaty forehead.

"This is bad. He looks a little fine last night. But now, he's got a high fever and a terrible cold," the princess-sorceress said seriously. Aura went to Zed and hold his sweaty hand.

"Why is his sickness kept getting worst? Is it my fault that I'm not taking care of him right?," Aura whispered sadly as tears came running down to her cheek. Feeling a little sad, Cecilia gave Aura a pat on the back to comfort her. "Its not your fault, really. In this season, people all over Filgaia gets ill by the cold climate and their lack of immunity of not eating right. I mean, last night you made that warm soup you cooked for him and it really helped out! Without that, he could starve to death in the morning while having this terrible disease."

"Its…true…dry…your tears…Aura…" Zed weakly spoke out and made a weak smile to his loving angel.

"Hes right. Don't doubt yourself. You're a great caring person," Cecilia said with a warm smile. Feeling so moved by the words Cecilia have spoken to her, Aura wiped her tears away with her pink dress and stood up proudly and made a short bow to her friend.

"Thank you so much Cecilia. Sorry I gotten a little upset a few minutes ago. Its just that… I have the fear of being criticized of the way I take care of people. When I was a child, I've been scolded everyday by my Stepfather for not taking care of my Mother very well. She was incredibly ill ever since she gave birth to me, and I tried as hard as I could to make her feel better. But ever since that day, the inevitable happened. My Mother suddenly died. My Stepfather blamed me when he sees me and said those cold words that I'll never be a good Mother in the future. And ever since then… I felt so sad and in pain that I suddenly lost my vision to see. He never believes me that I'm blind and thought of me as some maniac running around all over the house. And then a few years later… he married another woman and abandoned me here."

"What an awful man he is. Why can't your stepfather take care of his wife by himself?" Cecilia asked.

Aura shook her head and pinned her eyes at the ground, "No. He wouldn't. Whenever I tried not to obey him, he punches me and kicks me very hard. So I tried my best to control my feelings. He treats me more like a servant than a daughter."

"Thats… horrible…" Zed weakly said with a loud sneeze, letting his boogers fly out of his nozzles. Cecilia gave Aura a sheet of tissue and wiped the gooey fluid off of his nose.

"But you know, Aura, thats ancient history now. You have me and Zed by your side and you can see perfectly now! So don't wander in the past and live up to the present now," the crest sorceress encouraged her with a bright smile. Zed nodded in agreement as he gripped Aura's warm tiny hand. The brunette smiled in gratitude as the morning sun's rays pierced the window, enlightening the dim dusty room.

"Yes. Maybe I shouldn't live to the past forever. I should forget about my stepfather and have faith in myself in taking care of people. Thank you so much Cecilia," Aura said, giving her a short bow. Zed glanced at Aura and saw her dark chocolate eyes glow in determination.

"Your welcome. Now aside from that, I know how to cure Zed's sickness," Cecilia said out of the blue.

"Really? You know?" Aura said, completely dumbfounded.

"Yes, let me explain. A long time ago when I was traveling with my friends, we once discovered this rare kind of herb called Arnica. Its a type of herb that said to cure all sorts of sickness."

"Arnica? Is it one of those herbs that is almost extinct in Filgaia? Isn't that hard to find?" Zed's girlfriend questioned.

"Technically yes, and I just know were to find it, thanks to the girl I once helped out," Cecilia answered with a wink. She crest sorceress stood up and walk up to the door.

"I'm going to head out and find the Arnica herb. Don't worry, this is going to be quick since I have my magic with me. So I'll be back by sunrise. Aura, you go take care of Zed by cooking up some warm soup like last time," Cecilia instructed her as she opened the door. A blast of cold winter wind blew through the deserted town of Saint Centaur. Cecilia walked out of the house as Aura went to the door to see the traveling sorceress set out her mission to find the Arnica herb.

"Be careful Cecilia! Be back safe!" Aura shouted, waving goodbye.

"I will!" Cecilia shouted back as she started concentrating on her teleportation spell while walking.

' Once I cure Zed, I'll surely go out and find Rudy. Even if… it takes me all day and night without eating one single hamburger! '

And then, the retired princess disappeared into the cerulean sky as the stale wind blew through Saint Centaur once more.

* * *

_ ** All righty then! Chapter one is done so the next chapter should be my favorite. You'll know why. Anyways, sorry if its very short. I'm still new here in Fanfiction. Net so I hope you don't mind.**_

_**I think I worked on this story for four days. Ehhh, I'm a lazy person.**_


End file.
